


Anxiety and Love

by Silver_77



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_77/pseuds/Silver_77
Summary: Lance has been feeling frustrated and anxious lately, lashing out when anyone tried to help him. However, there is one person that will push until he answered her question, his girlfriend, Autumn Blaze.





	1. What's wrong with Lance?

Autumn Blaze had taken notice of Lance's behavior lately, how he wouldn't talk as much as he used to, how he would shy away from his friends, and how he would get mad so easily if anyone would try to talk to him about it. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. But she was scared about trying to talk to him about it, what if he lashed out at her? One night, she was laying in bed, her Espeon, Violet, snuggled up against her. Violet lifted her head and stared at her owner in confusion. 

"Espy?" Violet asked, licking her owners hand. Autumn looked down at her and stroked her lilac fur in thought. 

"Oh Violet, what should I do?! I want to talk to him, but I'm worried about him lashing out at me! What do you think?" She stared at Violet, expecting an answer. Violet got up and leapt from the bed, pawing at the door. 

"Espeon!" Violet called, pointing at the door with her two-tipped tail. Autumn understood and got up, picking up Violet and opening up the door, walking towards Lance's room. 

"I hope your right about this Violet. I sure hope you are." Autumn mumbled, stopping in front of Lance's door.


	2. I don't want help!

Autumn knocked on Lance's door softly, nervousness in high gear. She heard rustling before the door opened, revealing a frustrated looking Lance. But when he saw her, his looked changed from frustrated to.... relieve? 

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asked, smiling at her softly. She smiled back as she looked into his blue eyes. Yep, you could tell that he was tired from his eyes. 

"Hey, I was wondering, can I come in?" She asked. His smile widened as he opened the door all the way, allowing her in. She walked in only to be tackled to the ground by Lance's Vaporeon, River. Violet leapt out of her arms and lifted River off of her using psychic. Violet and River went off to play while Lance and Autumn sat down on his bed. Lance took her hand in his, stroking it gently. 

"So, " Lance said, looking at her curiously. "What did you want to talk about?" A pang of guilt struck Autumn's heart, making her swallow hard. Her grip on his hand tightened as she began. 

"I wanted to talk about you. Why are you so distant now and why do you lash out so easily?" She asked nervously. His expression dropped, making him look depressed. He let go of her hand, turning his back on her. 

"It's nothing." He mumbled, obviously trying to avoid the subject. Autumn furrowed her eyebrows in slight frustration. 

"Oh come on Lance! I don't believe that its just nothing! You've been acting very strangely lately and I wanna know wh-" Before she could finish her rant, Lance spun around, a angry look on his face. 

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" He practically screamed at her, making her flinch and stare at him in fear. When he saw this, his anger fell as tears poured from his eyes. Autumn wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as he sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is confused, Autumn is a Kiren. A Kiren is a very peaceful creature who loves nothing more then nature and friends. However, when angered, they turn into Neriks, creatures of fire and hatred. Both creatures are featured on My Little Pony season 8. But my Autumn looks like a human with big pony ears and a Kiren tail. But she can turn into a pony if she wished.


	3. I'm here

Autumn rubbed Lance's back softly, kissing his head as he continued to sob. 

"Baby, it's okay, shh, it's alright." She soothed, nuzzling his hair. He shook his head. 

"N-No! No it's not okay! I s-scared you! I'm such an idiot!" He cried desperately, gripping her tighter. She lifted his head with her tail so she could look him in the eyes. 

"Lance, you are not an idiot. In fact, your the opposite of an idiot! You are a smart, funny, and loving man. The man I fell in love with." She leaned forward and placed her lips on his, tenderly kissing him. She soon pushes him onto the bed as the two made-out. After a while, the two broke apart for air. "See?" She asked, moving her hand so she could stroke his cheek. "Your not an idiot, your the one I love! Now, tell me what's been bugging you." Lance couldn't help but obey, telling her about how stressed he was thanks to Sendak chasing after them and Earth still being in danger. Autumn listened intently, nodded here and there. When Lance was finally finished, she finally understood his problems. "So, Sendak chasing after us is what is bugging you so much?"

"Not only that, but, my family is in danger too, I'm worried sick about them, what could happen to them." Lance explained, shuddering at the thought of something happening. Autumn nodded in understanding. 

"It's okay honey, your family is safe and Sendak will be cowering in fear when we're done with him!" Lance smiled at his girlfriend as the two talked for a while longer. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic!


End file.
